Road to Wrestle Mania
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: the road to wrestle mania begins when a race starts but can you survive kurt in a bus?


Years built into memories so why should I ask them to be erased and restarted for my own image to be again. WHY BECAUSE I AM THE TRUE ENTITY!!!! I do not own WWF.  
It all began with the simple idea of seeing who could get to the hotel first. Each got to choose a way of transportation. And that is where we start this weird story, on some long stretch of road. A car, motorcycle and truck each heading in the same direction.  
  
Inside the car.  
  
Benoit was driving while two sat in the back each staring out the window. Finally the girl spoke. " Are we there yet?" She asked over the music. Benoit glanced at her. "No" Jericho sat up and looked at Benoit. " I really have to go." Rolling his eyes Benoit lowered the volume from his CD.  
  
" I told you to go before we left." " But I didn't have to go then." " Can we change the CD's now?" " No." "Aw, come on I'm dying here at least put something decent on." " WE are going to listen to Cher and if you both continue to complain I will put in the Brittany Spears CD."  
  
Both stopped talking and leaned against the seat. Aaron looked at Jericho as he hit his head against the window. " Do you still have to go?" Jericho looked at her. " Why?" Smiling she leaned in. Tickling him she stared saying waterfall.  
  
Benoit pulled the car to the side of the road. Jericho jumped out of the car the moment it stooped. Benoit got out of the car and looked at Aaron. " Happy." Benoit asked her. " Nope." She replied crossing her arms and leaning against the car.  
  
Lita looked at Matt as they pulled over. As soon as they opened their doors Jericho screamed. " DON"T LOOK!!!" Benoit turned and screamed back. " PISS ON MY CAR AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Jeff pulled his motorcycle to the side of the road. Taking off his helmet he just stared at them. Looking at Aaron he asked. " Why'd we stop?" Aaron looked at him and smiled. " It's because Jericho had to relieve himself." Jericho looked at her as he zipped up his pants. " It's because some one is evil." Benoit yelled at Jericho. " WASH YOUR HANDS."  
  
Lita looked at Benoit as Matt came up behind her. " We thought something was wrong." Jericho put the soap back in the " Special bag." And looked at Benoit. " We're listening to Cher, yah, I'd say that this is an emergency." Benoit looked at Jericho. " There is nothing wrong in my sense of music. "  
  
All looked at him until a motorcycle with a girl driving and a guy in the back rode past. All looked at the area where Jeff and Aaron where. Benoit sighed and dragged a yelling Jericho by the ponytail back to the car.  
  
" IT'S NOT FAIR IF I SHOULD SUFFER SO SHOULD SHE!!!" Matt and lita just walked back quickly to the car.  
  
THE AIRPORT.  
  
RVD, Edge and Rikishi made their way through the airport. Edge looked at his friends. " I really hate air ports." RVD looked at Edge and smiled after taking a puff of his joint. " Dude just Relax."  
  
THE BUS  
  
Rock was hitting his head on the window. " I want my sledge hammer I really want my sledge hammer." Triple H thought. Kurt was sitting in between them in the back. " THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END. YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS, SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY CONTINUED SINGING IT JUST." Kurt sang. Finally the Rock and Triple H had enough turning to face Kurt they along with Kurt screamed shut up than Kurt said Jinx. Smiling he looked at them. " You all can't talk because.." Both triple H and the Rock glared at Kurt as he continued the song at because.  
  
THE CAR  
  
Benoit looked at the frowning/pouting Jericho " Don't fume their on a motorcycle so they can't do anything wrong." " You said that about the mechanical bull." " You two also got us banned from that bar." " Life is good." " Maybe.. Well she is flexible and Jeff has great balance." " I HATE YOU!!! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU ANYMORE!!!" Benoit just smiled and continued driving in peaceful silence  
  
THE AIRPLANE.  
  
Edge stared out the window. " Are we taking off yet." Rikishi looked up from his magazine. " Nope 8 minute delay." RVD smiled and looked at them. " Dude relax." " Relax Hell. We almost passed out with your damn farts." Rikishi said. RVD smiled. " Hey I can't help it." " Just don't fart like that in the ring." " Hey, he'd have an instant win." " Dude just don't breath in than. But hey I'm R.. V..D."  
  
The people in the airplane just looked at the guy that was standing up and making those movements with his hands.  
  
THE BUS  
  
The rock was still hitting his head thinking to himself why he agreed to this. Kurt was now singing " Say my name, say my name when no one is around you say baby I love you why the sudden change." Triple H was staring at Kurt and thinking " if I throw him out the bus would anyone blame me?" The Rock now was praying. " Oh god please save me please Save me."  
  
THE TRUCK  
  
Matt looked at lita as she changed the channel on the radio. Looking at him he smiled. " Matt you can drive one handed right?" Matt nodded and looked questionably at her. Lita unbuckled her pants as Matt broke into a smile.  
  
THE BUS  
  
" Oop's I did it again. I made you believe we where more than just friends. It might seem like a crush but that doesn't mean I'm serious. Cause to lose all my senses is just so typically me. " Kurt sang. The rock looked at Kurt and smiled. " I UN jinx Triple H." triple h taking the hint spoke up. " I UN jinx the.." Only Triple h said Rock the same time Kurt did.  
  
" Jinx!!!" Kurt screamed. Triple H just looked at Kurt. The Rock finally spoke up. " IF YOU CONTINUE I'LL HIT YOU!!!" Kurt smiled and started singing again. " HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME" Rock turned and continued to hit his head on the window.  
  
THE AIRPLANE  
  
Edge looked up from his book. " Okay it's an 2 hour wait." Rikishi and RVD where not paying attention to him. " I see with my little eye something that starts with B." " BOOK" " Yah that's right." " Okay my turn." " I spot something that starts with E."  
  
THE CAR  
  
Jericho looked at Benoit and smiled. " Are we there yet. " Benoit frowned and looked at Jericho. " If you ask me that one more time .don't make me go back there." " Come on back here Benoit 'cause I'm so lonely so very lonely." Benoit raised the volume on his Janet Jackson's CD."  
  
THE TRUCK  
  
Matt looked at the road and frowned. " Hey is that the rest stop." Lita threw back her head and screamed yes. Matt smiled as he parked. " Gee, glad you agree." At the rest stop a Jeff looked at Aaron. " Do you know what brakes are." " you were grabbing my breasts hell you even pinched my nipple."  
  
THE BUS  
  
The rock smiled at Triple H. " Are you sure he's asleep?" " he'd better be." " Don't yell he'll wake up." " he's not sleeping on your lap." " Aw but you two look so cute." " When I get my sledge hammer."  
  
THE PLANE  
  
Rikishi looked at Edge. " HEY! Where taking off." RVD looked at them and smiled. " Nope, false alarm we just moved two feet." Edge frowned and looked at his companions. " We'd better get a movie and dinner." RVD just looked at him. " Hey come on this is fun it's like bonding."  
  
THE REST STOP  
  
Aaron put down her soda. " Bondage?" she asked as Jeff began to choke on his soda. Jericho looked at them. " Yah. It's like all over TV." Lita looked at them. " You guys watch that?" Benoit looked up from his water bottle and nodded. " I have control of the radio and they get the TV." Jericho looked at Benoit. " Yah, he is also the only one who gets the bed to himself." Benoit rolled his eyes and frowned. " I offer to share but you prefer to share with Aaron."  
  
Jericho looked at him and smiled. " It's because I'm not like that." Benoit frowned and glared at Jericho. " But you think I am?" Both glared at each other in silence before Matt spoke up. " Come on guys don't fight." Lita nodded her head. " Yah guys calm down." Matt than turned to look at his brother.  
  
" Hey Jeff why don't you put your motorcycle in the back?" Aaron looked at Jeff and smiled. " Yah, you can ride with us" Jericho looked at her. " He can." " I'll drive" "NO!!" " They don't like your driving either." " Shut up breast grabber." " You grabbed her breast?!" " You've done worse." " Yah that Bull remember." " Bull?" " Time to go"  
  
THE PLANE  
  
" I spot something that starts with R." " RVD" " Okay my turn. I spot something that."  
  
The pilot went on the intercom, " Sorry for the delay. We will be taking off soon. Right after they get the naked lady screaming Kurt off the runway."  
  
" At least were taking off." " Hey more bonding time." " I hate planes."  
  
THE BUS  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked. The rock looked at his water bottle and smiled. " Do you need something to drink? I have milk." Both Rock and Triple H glared at him. " I UN jinx myself." Triple H said as both rock and Kurt said the " myself" at the same time he did. " Jinx on Kurt." Rock said. Triple H smiled and leaned against his seat as quiet time began. Leaving Kurt to pout.  
  
THE CAR (NIGHT TIME)  
  
Jericho drove as both Benoit and Aaron slept in the back. Turning off the CD player and starting the radio he growled. " I DON'T HEAR MY MUSIC!!" Benoit yelled in his sleep.  
  
Once the truck and car arrived at the motel all of them got out. " I'll go ask for the rooms." Jeff said as he stretched his arms. Lita nodded as Benoit and Matt went with Jeff.  
  
THE PLANE  
  
" At least we're flying now." Edge said. RVD spoke over Rikishi's snore. " Wake me up when we get there."  
  
THE MOTEL.  
  
" So Lita and me share a bed." " I get the bed by the door." " Bed by the TV." " Bed to my self." " I still hate you."  
  
THE PLANE  
  
" We have landed with a short delay." The pilot said. " Short Delay?" Edge questioned. Opening another bag of peanuts Rikishi replied. " 3 hours top."  
  
" Relax dude everything will be cool, we can bond more." RVD said grabbing some peanuts. Edge giving in to his urge also grabbed more peanuts from the scared steward.  
  
THE BUS  
  
" No Kurt you can not be un jinxed." Rock said as Kurt was pouting. Triple gave an evil laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out a magnadoddle from his bag. Writing something down he handed it to the Rock. Got Milk it said. Rock grabbed the magnadoodle and threw it out the window. Kurt pulls out another one only to have Triple H throw it out the window. This continues for a while.  
  
THE PLANE  
  
" I hour has passed." Edge whined. " Well I'm glad it passed with you guys." RVD said. " We can get off now." Rakish said. " Thank god." Edge murmured. " I think I forgot how to walk." RVD said.  
  
HOTEL  
  
" Do you think we where the first to arrive?" Rock asked. " You're late." Matt said. " How did you get here before us?" Kurt asked. Benoit looking rather pale replied.  
  
" We let Jeff and Aaron race." Kurt frowned and looked at them. " Racing is wrong especially if you're near population." " Err, we where driving." " Oh than that's okay."  
  
Jericho came back holding the room keys. " Ran into a fan?" Benoit asked. " He probably gat Booed." Triple H said. " Mooed?" Kurt asked. " Yes' Kurt they noticed you." Lita said. " Milk is good for your bones." " That's why it's so freaking hard to break his jaw." " Hey lets go out to eat." " How's paying?" " Lita, she lost at paper scissors rocks. " " I remember playing Strip rock, papers, and scissor." " So do I remember I walked in on you Benoit and Christian." " I swear I was drunk." " Playing strip anything with only guys is wrong."  
  
" I played twister with Chuck and Billy." All look at Kurt and shake their head.  
  
THE AIRPORT.  
  
On the intercom " Please excess the inconvience but flights 742 luggage claim will be late."  
  
" I hate airports" " Me too" "Just think of it as time to reflect." " What the hell are you on" " I want whatever DDP is on" " Yah me to." " Just breath in and out.' " DAMNIT RVD STOP FARTING!!" " Lita says there at Luby's."  
  
RESTURANT.  
  
" Hey Kurt they ran out of milk." Jeff said as Kurt breaks down and screams. All glare evilly at Jeff.  
  
AT THE TABLE.  
  
" Make him stop." " But it's still wrong to show someone your boobs." " Have you ever seen breast Kurt?" " Stephanie's." " Plastic doesn't count." " Plastic?" " Kurt darling do you know what implants are?" " Small plants." " You see Kurt when a young woman isn't satisfied." "So it's a dildo." " YOU KNOW WHAT A DILDO IS BUT NOT IMPLANTS!!!" All in the restaurant stare at them.  
  
RVD RIKISHI AND EDGE GETTING THERE PLATES  
  
" Edge how can you wear that?" " Shut up."  
  
", Hey on our way back how about we switch places on who's going with who." RVD asked. All nodded.  
  
LATER IN THE CAR.  
  
Benoit smiled as Kurt complimented him on his choice of music. RVD sat in the back trying to remain calm.  
  
THE TRUCK  
  
" Fresh air." Rakish said. " Poor RVD you had to sit on his lap in the taxi." Edge said as Rakish began to laugh evilly.  
  
THE CAR  
  
"This is the." " SONG" " That doesn't end." " YES" " It goes on and on my friend" " SOMEONE" "If they did die would anyone blame me? Well maybe for RVD but Kurt, yep there walking."  
  
THE TRUCK  
  
" Hey lets play a game." " When will RVD and Kurt be thrown out of the car?" " Now."  
  
Noticing them standing at the side of the road, they all waved to RVD and Kurt as they began to walk the half-mile to the hotel. IN THE CAR  
  
Benoit was singing along with Cher. " DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE."  
I DON'T OWN CHER EITHER. 


End file.
